Masquerade
by thraxbaby
Summary: Songfic from Ashley Tisdale's Masquerade. Prequel to I Won't Say. Set during the Yule Ball. PLEASE read and review!


Severus Snape just stood there, watching all the students dance. It was the night of the Yule Ball and he was not pleased. On this peticular night, he would have prefered to stay in his room and read, but all the teachers were required to chaperone. As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the girl watching him. The music changed to something faster, knocking him back to reality. She looked away. Another glance at him and he wondered if she was looking at him directly. Her friends were crowded around her, talking. She then looked worried and shook her head. They all looked at him for a quick moment. The girl- Kelly Tyler- walked up to him nervously.

"Hello, Professor. I-I was wondering if you... would like to dance?" Her violet eyes sparkled from the lights. The color popped out against her black hair, freshly cut just past her shoulders. She looked beautiful in her emerald green dress, showing her house pride. She was such a shy girl and it somewhat pained him to reject her, but his answer was...

"No." he said. She looked back at her friends for reassurance.

"Please, Professor? This is my last year here and I just wanted one dance..."

"I said no, Miss Tyler." She sighed and slowly made her way back to her friends. She shook her head to them and they all stared him down. _If looks could kill..._ he thought. He saw them whisper into her ear and she nodded happily. They disappeared into the crowd of students and Severus thought he saw the last of them, but he was wrong. A strong beat started playing and he saw Kelly upstage. She tapped her foot to the beat and started to sing,

Hip shaker  
Dream maker  
Heart breaker  
Earth Quaker  
I can be anything that you want me to

Severus couldn't believe it. One of the quietest girls in the entire school was up there singing in front of half the school!

Coin spender  
Mind bender  
Jet setter  
Go getter  
Changing my get up for anything you choose

I don't mind trying on someone else  
I won't mind seeing just how it felt  
I might like changing my disguise  
To make you happy

By now, he noticed she was looking at him the whole time. Was she singing it to him? He got his answer after the chorus.

Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want, what we got?  
If not I, say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
La la la la you can be my...

School teacher  
Mind reader  
Dream weaver  
Just be the one I can count on to play it out with me

As she said "school teacher" he saw she winked at him. As she danced to the music, he watched her hair cover her face, he saw her body move. He saw what he could have had, even if for a few minutes.

Hot waiter  
Cool skater  
Trail blazer  
Pulse raiser  
Naughty or nice, Whatever you want to be

You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise  
If it makes me happy

Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want, what we got?  
If not I, say so what  
Here's my formal invitation

Let's go Let's go masquerading

We'll make it fun  
When it's over and done  
I still want you  
To see the real me  
No more disguises  
Let true love decide if  
We should be, together

Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love were imitating?  
Do we want, what we got?  
If not I, say so what  
Here's my formal invitation

Let's go Let's go masquerading

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

Severus was stunned. He never knew she had that much talent. Everyone cheered for her, including himself. As they locked eyes, he gave her a quick smile. When she got offstage, she when right up to him and asked, "May I have that dance now?" _What do I have to lose?_ he asked himself in his head. He held out his arm and said, "It'll be my pleasure."


End file.
